2.10-The Enemy on Snowy Alps
"The Enemy of Snowy Alps" is the tenth episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '10.1 HENRIETTA CASTLE' High shot over the docking area at the queen's castle. It looks like a raise up big cross. The ramps look to be at least 100 yards wide and can dock up to ten ships on a side of the arms. One ship is in the docking area. Henrietta sitting on the throne sees Louise. Louise kneels in front of the Queen. Henrietta jumps up. “Louise…” She runs down to kneel with Louise. She has some armor on. Louise “Princess…” Henrietta “Sorry, for making you come all the way to Albion.” They both stand up. Henrietta looks over at Saito and you see Agnès behind Saito. “And Saito too.” General Wimpffen moves in closer. “Although it’s kind of rush, Miss Vallière, we hope that you will assist us with your magic for the sake of the country.” Louise turn her head a little to hear him behind her. “Hm?” Saito “Eh?” Louise and Saito staring at Henrietta with their mouth open. Henrietta nods her head to Louise. General Wimpffen points to map to the lower right corner of Albion. “This is where our base is, Losailes Army Base.” He moves the pointer up about halfway on the right side Albion. “And this is the target of our army, Albion’s Capital, Londinium. Right now, our enemy’s line of defense is at the City of South Gotha. If we attack this town, our army will be engaged in a fierce battle. Therefore! Just like when you defeated Tristain’s traitor in the past, we hope that Void Magic can be used in South Gotha to disable the enemy from engaging in battle.” Henrietta is sitting on the throne. “If we are to engage in battle in that town, the peasants will be caught in the crossfire. I want to prevent that from happening.” Louise turns from the map to Henrietta. “Understood!” Saito surprise at the statement. “Eh?” Louise “I will never disappoint Her Majesty.” Saito standing there with his mouth open. '10.2 UP IN THE AIR'. Saito is flying the Zero in a snow storm. Saito “We came to Albion because Her Majesty summoned for us. But in the end, it was just to use us in war. How many times do I have to say it? I’m not killing anyone and I’m not getting myself killed!” He is fighting the wind and storm. Louise is sitting next to Saito looks like she is a sleep. Saito “Seriously… What’s with that “I will never disappoint Her Majesty”. She stands up and in his face. “Geez! Stop your blabbering! You should just shut up and pilot this plane!” Saito “Hey! I’m losing control!” Louise in a lower comer voice “Her Majesty is depending on me now. Depending on someone who couldn’t cast a decent magic spell since they were a child and is always looked down upon. How can I possibly say that I couldn’t do it? Saito make a banking turn down. The plane is shaking. “We’re about to reach our destination soon. About the void magic… Will we be able to activate it smoothly?” Louise “Leave it to me!” Saito flying in a white out when he a town. “I see it!” Louise open the cockpit and stands up and start to chant her spell with her wand up in the snowy air. “Eolh Thorn Fereoh Jarnxa Xana…’’ All around her starts to glow a bright blueish light pin point at the tip of her wand. Her hair is floating in all directions. “Os Thorn Ur Yr Peordh Theosus Yr…” Saito is wide eye at the whole thing. The blueish then turn to red and then goes out. There is only the snow storm. Louise faint into Saito lap. Saito catches her. '10.3 OVER THE TOWN.' Saito “Louise! Louise! What’s wrong?” She is out for the count. Derflinger pop up from behind Saito. “As I though…” Saito “What have you thought about?” Derflinger “At that time, with a crisis approaching, she released the concentration power which she had accumulated for over ten years in one shot. That isn’t magic which you can use freely in the first place.” Saito “If you had known that then say it earlier!” They fly over the town. There is one guard looking up at them. '10.4 IN THE SKY.' Saito “Louise!” Louise opens her eyes. She looks like she is spent. Louise “I…” Saito “Are you feeling better?” Louise jumps up. She is looking out over the cockpit front window. “Go back again! I’m going to try it again!” Saito “Hey! You shouldn’t force yourself!” Louise looks down and back of her to Saito. “Go back now! That is an order!” Saito makes a banking turn back to where they came from. Saito “As I expected, we can’t do it.” Louise “Why?!” In the banking turn to there are two dragons and riders coming their way to their right. Saito “We’ve been discovered!” As they fly toward them the both dragons fire fireball at them. Saito turn the plane sideways and flies between them. Louise and Saito look up out of the cockpit at one of the dragon flyers looking back at them. Everything seems to be in slow motion as they pass. Saito is trying to fly the plane but Louise is standing in front of him holding on the front windshield. Note: In a real plane this would be very hard with the wind and being a snow storm it would be very, very cold. Saito “Louise! You’re obstructing my vision!” Note: She standing in front of him at skirt flapping level, but he does have to fly the plane. Louise sits back next to him. “What did I obstruct you from?!” Saito “In any case, be quiet and sit tight!” Saito pull back on the stick and does a loop and comes in behind one of the dragon. He lines up his target site and gets ready to shoot. Louise “Saito!” The plane pulls a little to the right as he pulls the trigger. He winds up putting some hole in one of the wings of the dragon. The rider is surprised and the dragon starts to fall down to the ground. They watch it as it disappear from site. Just then the second one pop up from in front of them and fires a fireball at them. Saito has to fly through it. Saito loops around again and fires. He gets the tail of the second dragon. The dragon goes down. Louise “We’ve done it!” Just then the engine catches on fire and then smoke. Louise “What happen?” Saito “Damn it! The engine has been hit!” Louise is hanging around Saito neck. “What’re we going to do?!” Saito “Hang on tight!” You see the plane in the distance going down with a trail of smoke behind it. '10.5 BACK AT THE SHIP DOCK'. Camera shot zooming into the Queen dry dock. Henrietta “How’s Louise?” General Wimpffen “She hasn’t returned yet. Nothing weird is coming from our enemy’s side either. They probably failed today’s mission.” Henrietta “How can it be?” Henrietta looks down sadly. General Wimpffen “It was our mistake in the first place to put our faith in such an unpredictable magic. Since that’s the case, we have to attack head-on now. Please give the order to invade the City of South Gotha!” Henrietta “I understand. Permission granted!” Henrietta looks down again. Agnès “Well then… Her Majesty! Louise and Saito are…” '10.6 SNOW COVERED MOUNTAINS.' The snow is flying as the camera pans the mountain. Louise “Saito is an idiot! You heisted when attacking the enemy, didn’t you?” Camera pans down to see a plane has slid in the snow to a stop. “Thanks to you, we ended up like this.” As the camera pans down there is foot print trail in the snow. Saito is carrying Louise on his back. “Of course I hesitated! The enemy is human too! That’s what was written in Colbert’s letter.” Louise is looking down over Saito shoulder listing intently. Saito “We mustn’t get used to the feeling of killing.” Louise “We’ve failed in our mission. How are we going to apologize to Her Majesty?” Saito “The reason why we failed is simply because, you aren’t good enough as a mage, am I right?” This hurt Louise. “What are you talking about, you stupid dog?!” As she lean back a little to give him a big round house hit. He goes down in the snow with Louise on his back and she start to hit him on the head. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!~.” '10.7 SNOW CAVE.' They are in a snow cave freezing. Saito nose is running. Louise “Don’t get close to me! That’s so freaking disgusting!” Saito “I’m going to freeze to death if I don’t get close to you.” Louise “Here! You aren’t a kid anymore, so go blow your nose!” She hands him a handkerchief. She has her back to him. Saito “I built this place and was ordered around in the snow until I nearly died!” She turns her head a little to look at him sideways at what he is saying. Louise “Then… I can’t help it too, right?” She leans over and holds him. He has this look of I wonder if I can get by with this. “How about we get naked and… The best way to keep warm is if our bodies remain in contact with each other, right?” She opens her eyes wide and her face turn bright red. Camera is outside the snow cave. Louise “You damn dog!!!” This looks like a good size snow cave. She straight arms him and he goes flying across the cave, hits the wall and sides down. Then some snow falls on him as she grits her teeth. She feels sad turns a little. “Saito?” He is still under the snow with his feet sticking out. She runs over and starts yanking at his feet to pull him out. “Saito! Saito!” She gets him out, but he is out of it. “Hang in there! Saito!!!” As she shakes him around little a rag doll. '10.8 KNOCKED OUT.' Back of Louise head with Derflinger in the back ground. Louise “Well, if this is what my partner desires.” Derflinger “To be killed by the girl he loves.” Saito hanging in front of Louise with tears in her eyes he is still out with his mouth open. Louise yells at Derflinger behind her. “Stop spouting nonsense!!!” Derflinger “Yes!” And he closes up. Louise “Saito~” She takes off her cape and undo pendent tie. Derflinger pop out. “Wooo!” She unbuttons her blouse. She leans over to Saito. Saito shirt is open. “Saito, you mustn’t die. Although you’ve selflessly confessed that you love me, I haven’t given you an answer yet!” Tears start running down her eyes. “Therefore I won’t allow you to die! Please… do not die!” I’m gusting she did the body to body contact to keep both warm that night. '10.9 NEXT MORNING.' Saito “I feel so rested!” There is snow on the mountains and trees all around. “Louise, are you alright?” Louise holding Derflinger. “Let’s go!” She has a caring look on her face and is blushing. “Saito, how’s your body feeling?” Saito has a question look on his face as to why she asking. “Huh? How I feel?” Derflinger pops out. “Partner! Don’t you recall anything? This Royal lady used her naked body to warm you throughout…” Louise has a surprise look and then mad look. She slams Derflinger up to the hilt in the snow to shut it up. Saito in the back ground bewillterd. Louise “One more word from you and, I’ll kill you!” to Derflinger. '10.10 SHEFFIELD OFFICE'. Sheffield is standing in front of large window looking out. One of the generals “Governor Sheffield…” She looks to her side back at the general with her evil eyes. General “The full force from the enemy has advanced towards the City of South Gotha… We have to send reinforcements!” Sheffield “Not necessary. Tell the guards of that city to retreat. At the same time, please transport all food supplies out from the city as well.” General “Food supplies?” '10.11 BACK TO SNOWY MOUNTAINS.' Sheffield “Wouldn’t it be troublesome to realize there isn’t any food after they have taken over the city?” Scene of Saito and Louise are walking down the snow covered mountain trail. General “Then what shall we do about the residents in the city?” Sheffield “Why should I be concerned about the residents in the city? Begin the retreat now.” General “Yes!” He leaves and another staff member comes in the room. He bends over to speak to Sheffield. Sheffield “A flying dragon make of steel?” Scene of Saito signal to Louise to stop because he sees something. He is walking up to it. Staff “It landed in the mountains near the outskirts of South Gotha. It might be the same person whom we encountered when we invades Tristain.” Scene of Saito is pulling out Derflinger. Sheffield “Oh! This is interesting. Capture that steel flying dragon.” Camera behind Saito he is walking up to a half buried dragon in the snow. It doesn’t look like it’s alive. Sheffield “Hurry up! Do it as the army retreats. As for the dragon’s knight, killing him won’t do us any harm.” At the buried dragon Saito “This is … the flying dragon!” Suddenly one of the wings fly up and the Dragon Rider of the dragon jump out and attack Saito to the ground. Louise “Saito!” The rider and are on the ground about seven feet apart. Saito remembers see him on the dragon as they pass each other in the air battle. Dragon Rider “Damn you bastard!!!” Whips out his sword/cane and fires a wind spell. Saito rolls out of the way. Louise is watching all this as some of the side blast ruffles her dress and hair. The Dragon Rider tries to get up but falls over to his side. Saito “He lost consciousness already?” The he sees he has a leg injury. Saito “His leg is injured.” Louise “Saito, carry him on your back.” Saito is surprised. “Eh?” Louise “He’ll freeze to death if he remains here right? Forget him, just hurry up!” Saito “Excuse me? He’s our enemy right? Yesterday, didn’t you blame me for hesitating to deal the killing blow to the enemy?” Saito is walking down the mountain path. Saito has the Dragon Rider on his back. Louise “Ignoring the injured will tarnish my Royal status.” Saito looks a little tiered. “Royal status, Huh?” Dragon Rider “I’d die to protect my reputation! That is Royal status!” Saito realize who said it. The Dragon Rider starts to try to choking Saito. '10.12 THE FIGHT.' Saito and the Dragon Rider are on the snow covered ground fighting. Louise sees a locket fly up into the air and land in front of her. Saito uses his leg and pushes the Dragon Rider off of him. Saito yells to Louise. “Louise! Derflinger!” She throughs the sword Derflinger to Saito. Saito catches it and pulls out Derflinger. The Dragon Rider gets up to jump Saito, but with injure leg he falls back down. Saito is on him with Derflinger. Dragon Rider. “Kill me!” Saito drops down the sword. Dragon Rider. “Kill me!” Saito “I refuse.” Dragon Rider. “Because killing me when I’m injured will ruin the Royal status right? It’s alright! This is just… a… small… injury…” He tries to get up again but falls back to the ground. Saito “I’m not from a Royal family! I hate war and killing people! Right now I just want to protect Louise and make sure that she gets home safely!” The Dragon Rider looks up little dismayed. Saito “It won’t do us any good if we struggle here. If you ready want to fight, we’ll fight after we get down the mountain!” Saito pushes him back to the ground and walks away. '10.13 LOCKET AND SNOW BALLS.' Louise opens the locket. There is a picture of a girl. She closes it and walks over to the Dragon Rider from behind. You see the back of the Dragon riders head with Saito in the back ground putting Derflinger away. Louise “Does this belong to you?” The Dragon Rider turns to look. Louise is holding the locket in her hand. He reaches out to grabs for it. “Give it back!” Louise “I picked this up for you… Don’t you have any words of gratitude?” Saito steps over and takes the locket. “You should stop teasing other people.” Louise has a surprise look on her face. “Teasing?” Saito gives the locket to the Dragon Rider. “Here…” Louise is mad. “What do you mean by teasing other? You! Are you trying to teach your master what to do?” The Dragon Ride sitting on the ground is dumfounded at what is going on. Louise “When did you become so rebellious? What? You’re just a dog! Just a dog!!!” Dragon Ride sitting on the ground just looking up blinking his eye at this. Louise through a snow ball at Saito. Saito has snow all over his face. She keeps throwing snow ball at Saito. He is trying to dodge them. “Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” Louise “Just a dog! Just a dog! Just a dog!” Dragon Ride sitting on the ground just looking up blinking his eye gets hit by one of the snow balls. '10.14 WALKING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN.' Saito is carrying the Dragon Rider on his back again. He looks a little perturbed. Louise behind the them looks a little sad and ashamed at what has happen. “Hey Saito…” Saito “Huh!” Louise “Uhm..” Saito “What? You want to use the toilet?” Louise is stunned then mad. “That’s not the case!” She back to sad again. “We’ve failed in our mission… I wonder how we are going to explain ourselves to Her Majesty.’ Saito “Telling her the truth would be the best right? Like… ‘We’ve failed in our mission’.” Louise is mad again. “We can’t do it that way, that’s why I’m troubled.” Back to sad again. “Her Majesty had trusted me enough to give me this mission… But… I’ve disappointed her.” Saito listens to Louise. “But… We can’t help it either! Or should we offer to commit seppuku as an apology?” Louise “Seppuku?” Saito “It means cutting the stomach open, cutting the stomach open. In my country, they used to do this in the past.” Louise is shocked. “It means death, right?” Saito “Hey I’m just kidding! Don’t take it so seriously!” Camera pan up to the Dragon Rider listing to this. Louise “But rather than risk the embarrassment going back, that might be a better way to apologize.” Saito “You… Her Majesty is fighting this war alongside thousands of people… A failure by you alone won’t cause much of a difference.” Louise is mad again. “Maybe it is just as you said, my mission wasn’t that important after all! But I’m from a Royal family! As one of the best mages, I have to serve Her Majesty well! And if I can’t even do that, I’d rather die!” Saito is looking back stunned at Louise. Dragon Rider “What a strong-willed heart she has… I had heard that Royal families from Tristain are all pampered and spoiled. Can’t believe a young girl like you…” Louise is stunned at what she was hearing. “Would possess such noble thoughts.” Louise looks down. “Aren’t you young too? We’re about the same age, aren’t we?” Dragon Rider looks away. Louise “I’m Louise… Louise de la Vallière” Saito “I’m Saito, Hiraga Saito.” Derflinger “I’m the legendary sword, Derflinger!” Louise “You can at least tell us your name right?” Dragon Rider “Henry… Albion’s air fighter, Henry Stafford.” They all smile. Louise, “Nice to meet you Henry.” '10.15 FROM ANOTHER SNOWY RIDGE.' What looks like a captain and three soldiers with rifles in the mountain. The sergeant is look around with his binoculars’. Should be around here somewhere… Hurry up!” '10.16 SAITO WALKING DOWN A PATH.' Henry “But… That isn’t a flying dragon, but rather a magically-enhanced fighting machine, right?” Saito “Well, you can say that, but it’s a military secret so I can’t elaborate.” Henry “I see. It flies faster than Winzor.” Saito “Winzor?” Henry “My flying dragon. It lost to you and died proudly in the battlefield.” Saito “It was your important partner right?” Henry “Yes, it was an irreplaceable friend to me! It was still alive when we were down here. I didn’t get freeze to death thanks to it.” Louise walking just behind them was sad and puts her head down looking at the ground as they walk. “Sorry.” Henry “What’s there to apologize about? Kill or be killed, that’s how it is.” Saito “For me, even if it’s war, I don’t want to have the habit of killing.” Henry “What did you say?” Saito “Be it for my country or for whatever reason, I don’t want to die! I hate killing people.” '10.17 FOR THE PERSON I LOVE' Henry “You’re a strange fellow. You’re the one who flew a weird machine into the heart of the enemy territory… just what are you fighting for?” Saito “I don’t know. Maybe to protect the person I love. That’s the reason why I decided to fight.” Henry “To protect the person you love?” Louise looks up. Henry “In other words, for Louise’s sake?” Louise takes a gasp and a surprise look at the comment. Saito “N-No! Not only for Louise… for everyone in the Academy… and for Tristain’s Princess… If they’re in trouble, I just want to be there to protect them. But if I’m ordered to kill for the sake of the government… I will refuse.” Louise “Don’t worry about him, Henry.” Louise is little mad. “He isn’t from a Royal family, so he doesn’t understand the importance of reputation and honor.” Saito “Yes, I don’t understand! And I don’t wish to understand! Getting killed or killing people for those things, they don’t matter!” Louise is getting madder. “What do you mean they don’t matter? Reputation and honor are the most important things to a Royal family… Right, Henry?” Henry “Yes… But… Fighting the sake of someone you love, eh? I want to try living that way too.” That took Louise aback some. Henry “How it must feel to live for the sake of love only…” Louise looks back to the ground. Henry “But creatures from Royal families, they’re willing to give up the person they love just for the sake of reputation.” Louise “The person in the pendant… Did you … break up with her?” Henry looks back at Louise. “You saw it? The pendant…” Saito “What person from the pendant?” They stop and Saito looks back at Louise. Henry looks forward. “Right. I joined the army after I broke off the marriage with my fiancée.” Saito “Why?” Henry “I was lucky to survive this time. If these war continues, one of these days I’ll die.” Louise has a very sad face looking at Henry and listening to what he is saying. “In case I can’t make it back alive, the only right to do is to break up isn’t it?” Louise “How could it be?” Saito “You… are the worst sort of a guy.” Henry “What?” Saito I said you’re the worst sort of all the guys back home!” Henry “Are you mocking my Royal status?” Saito “What’s the big deal with Royal status? To die for the sake of reputation, only an idiot would do that!” Louise has a shock look, looks at Saito.” Henry “You bastard!!!” Henry hits Saito and they both fall to the snowy ground. Henry “I won’t allow any further insults from you!” Meaning he will not let Saito insult Louise Royalty. With Saito on the ground Henry hits Saito in the face. Louise is surprise at what Henry did. Saito “You bastard! Do you really want to die that much?!” As Saito is getting up to his feet and pushes Henry back and into the snow. Saito pull back his fist for a hit into Henry face but slams it into the snow next to Henry head. Saito “Henry, ignoring your Royal status, you’re a human right? A guy right?” Henry is mad that Saito miss on purpose. Saito “No matter what, you’ll want to return to her side! Isn’t that what you should be thinking? Isn’t that what you should be thinking?” Henry is now taken aback and thing. Saito Talking about dying all the time… only an idiot would think that’s cool!” Henry “But… As a person with Royal status, one must enter the battlefield, prepared to face death.” Saito turn to Louise near them. Louise “You… It’s strange to think about dying at such early stage. Only think of death when you’re at the very, very end, right? But before that happens, you should try your best and strive to live!” Saito “Right! That’s the way, Louise!” Louise “Henry! Live on and go back… and marry that girl!” Henry “Marriage…” Louise “Although you’ve broken off the marriage proposal with her… She must still be waiting for you!” '10.18 LONG RIFLE ON A HILL.' There is a rifleman on a hill aiming. He fires. The captain is watching as a rabbit run from behind a tree into the woods. The captain “A rabbit, eh?” Back to Louise, Saito and Henry in the woods. Saito “A gunshot. The enemy.” Henry looks down knowing that it’s his people. “They’ve come to look for me… No… They’re here to capture you.” With serious look Saito looks at Henry. “Henry…” The captain and two soldiers are walking up the hill. A voice from the forest to one side of them. The captain pulls out his gun. Henry comes staggering out from behind a tree using his sword as a crutch. Captain “Who’s that?” Henry “Don’t open fire! I’m on your side!” The captain put his gun up. “Who are you?!” Henry “Anair fighter from Albion, a dragon knight.” Louise and Saito are in the forest looking out. Henry “After engaging battle with our enemy, I landed here.” Captain “Oh! So you’re safe and sound! And where is the enemy?” Henry “They seemed to have landed on the other side of the mountain.” Captain “The other side of the mountain? How troublesome. Alright! Let’s go!” Louise “We were really saved by him. Never owe favors… That is what Royal status is about.” Saito is little stunned at that statement. And gave a little smile. '10.19 A VOICE FROM ABOVE.' They their names from above. “Louise! Saito!” They are little on the panic side. Looking up you see a dragon over head. “Louise! Saito!” The soldiers hear the voices too and look back. Henry is on a stretcher and is surprised. Captain “That’s… The enemy’s flying dragon! Open fire!!!” Louise and are running. A camera shot show it is Julio on the dragon. “Oh! There they are!” He starts to fly down to where they are running. The Captain sees this and starts running in the same direction. “Over here!” Julio “A fanciful entrance… Sorry to keep you waiting.” Louise and Saito are on the dragon. Saito “Forget about the fanciful entrance, hurry up and get us out of here!” Up in the air. There are shots fired in there direction. Captain “What ‘re you guys doing? Go after them! Hurry up!” Henry on the stretcher on the snow with a little smile thinking to himself. Louise, Saito… We’ll meet again. Until then, let us all strive to live! '10.20 SAITO, JULIO AND LOUISE ON THE DRAGON.' Saito looking back to see anything. Louise “Thank you, Julio. Why did you come?” Ariès told me to look for you two… Anyway, my mission here is to help Her Majesty in any way I can right!” '10.21 BACK THE CASTLE.' Louise! Louise! Henrietta comes running up to Louise and hugs her. She has Princess Armor and cape on. She looks behind Louise to Saito. “Saito… Are you feeling alright?” Note: Some translation is missing. Saito “Yes.” Louise backs up and goes down on here knees. “Princess, sorry for failing the mission.” Henrietta “Louise? The enemy has given up South Gotha… Our army took over the city without much effort. You don’t have to worry about it.” Louise “No, I have to be punished.” Saito “Louise, you…” Louise “Saito, you keep quiet for a while. No matter how dangerous the mission is, please send me next time.” Henrietta Sadly looking down at Louise. “Louise…” Louise “Fighting for Her Majesty, dying for Her Majesty, to us Royalty, it’s our honor!” In Saito mind. “Damn it! Didn’t you say you were going to do your best striving to live?!” In Henrietta mind. “Is your reputation really so important to you, Louise?” Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.9-The Atonement of Flames|'<< Full 2.9 The Atonement of Flames ']] - [[2.11-The Silver Pentecost|'Full 2.11 The Silver Pentecost >>']] Enemy on Snowy Alps, The Enemy on Snowy Alps, The Category:Anime